Frío
by Maranine Scual
Summary: Si había algo en éste mundo que Sakura odiara con toda su alma... eso era el frío. S&S DRABBLE


**Frío**

Sakura no se consideraba una persona a la que fácilmente pudieran disgustar y pocas cosas le desagradaban. Pero si había algo en este mundo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas… eso era el frío.

Y ese día hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Además, tenía una presentación para su examen final de teatro y ella era la protagonista. Y a la muy maldita, la mujer a la que personificaba, le encantaba llevar vestidos extremadamente cortos. Y a Sakura se le estaban congelando las ideas.

El baño de mujeres estaba en la plata baja y daba de frente al patio. Y el teatro de la escuela, que carecía de camerinos por cierto, estaba en la plata alta, "muy conveniente" para ella.

Gracias al frío y al pequeñísimo vestido que tenía que usar, había estado indecisa todo el día acerca de cuándo cambiarse, y al final había decidido cambiarse hasta minutos antes de la función. Sabía que eso no se hacía, pero no quería pasar tanto frío. Y eso fue un grave error, porque sus amigas se habían adelantado al cansarse de esperarla y se había llevado su ropa con ellas, para que no se atrasara más. Y, como consecuencia, no tenía nada con qué taparse al salir del baño y se estaba congelando.

Ya nadie había en el patio y eso quería decir que todos estaban en el teatro esperando a que empezara la obra. Soltó media maldición y miró en dirección al balcón del segundo pido del edificio en el que estaba el teatro, frente a ella.

Un chico del otro salón de primero de preparatoria* caminaba por el pasillo. Lo supo porque llevaba un traje negro y tenía entendido que los de 1º B presentarían un trabajo ante el director y les habían pedido que fueran formales.

Eso la confundió porque el otro primero también presenciaría la obra que ellos iban a presentar. Y a pesar del frío que tenía se animó a seguir caminando y a subir las escaleras que la llevarían a su destino.

Sin embargo, una onda de aire frío la detuvo en medio de las escaleras y dejó escapar un chillido a modo de queja, pues toda su piel protestó erizándosele.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó un voz muy varonil al término de las escaleras.

—¡Hace mucho frío! —respondió ella en automático.

Pero levantó la cara sorprendida. Se había abrazado a sí misma y apretado los dientes para evitar que le castañearan. En cualquier lugar reconocería esa voz, así ella se convirtiera en un cubito de hielo.

Ahí, frente a ella se encontraba Shaoran mirándola con preocupación. Ella frunció el ceño: él no tenía porqué hacerlo, y menos por ella.

Terminó de subir las escaleras y lo miró con altanería, por fin dispuesta a decirle algo de lo que pensaba.

Pero otra corriente de aire frío la hizo temblar y olvidó lo que iba a decir. Shaoran extendió los brazos y ella entendió el mensaje: se lanzó a ellos.

Él la abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello y se permitió desfrutar del aroma que desprendía la muchacha. Nunca, desde hacía más de una año, la había tenido así de cerca.

La abrazó fuertemente mientras le acariciaba los caireles que la muchacha tenía en las puntas de su castaño cabello. Suspiró recordando la única vez que la pudo tener así y la sintió estremecer todavía más entre sus brazos. Y él la estrechó aún más, procurando no hacerle daño.

—Ya estoy bien gracias —murmuró ella.

Él inclinó el rostro para verle los ojos color esmeralda, pero fueron sus labios los que encontraron los de ella.

Y se besaron. Primero lenta y temerosamente, como si fueran nuevos en hacerlo el uno con el otro, pero luego el beso se fue tornando ansioso y apasionado, pues ambos sabían que nunca más se volvería a repetir.

Las manos de Shaoran comenzaron a descender hasta su cintura y ahí fue cuando reaccionó: se separó de él como si su contacto le quemara. Eso no debió de haber sido siquiera, jamás debió de haber pasado.

Se dio la media vuelta, no quería ver qué expresión tenía en la cara. Eso no era posible, Shaoran tenía novia y todos decían que la amaba con toda el alma; y se suponía que ella se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo, Yue, quien la estaba esperando para empezar a actuar en la obra junto a él.

—Adiós — declaró para comenzar a caminar a paso firme, a pesar de los temblores de sus piernas, que ya nada tenían que ver con el frío que hacía.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡¡Hola!! Bueno, esta es la vez que me doy de alta (por así decirlo, ya que llevo mucho tiempo por aquí...) en el fandom de CCS. No es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta pareja, pues me encanta, pero sí lo que considero medianamente bien hecho como para presentarlo ante ustedes. Pero sí es la primera vez que escribo un drabble, nunca había escrito algo tan corto. Todo lo que escribo normalmente pasa de las 2000 palabras...

Bueno, no es una historia precisamente feliz pero fue inspirada en una situación que viví apenas la semana pasada. Así que como en los programas y películas "BASADA EN HECHOS REALES". También quise colar algo de mi personalidad en Sakura, ya que yo también odio con toda mi alma el frío, además que por donde vivo está o estuvo haciendo un frío que no estamos acostumbrados a soportar, aparte que yo soy una persona de sangre caliente, pero muy, muy friolenta...

Tal vez haya términos que no entiendan, por la diferencia de lugar y todo eso, así que decidí ponerles algunas aclaraciones:

***preparatoria. **En México, la preparatoria o bachillerato es lo que equivale a la secundaria alta en Japón, tiene un rango de edad de 15 a 18 años aproximadamente, por lo que se puede entender que nuestros protagonistas tienen por ahí así de los 16 años, mas o menos.

Bueno, creo que con eso es todo, pero si hay algo más que no entiendan, no duden e preguntármelo.

Espero sus reviews y le pido que por favor por lo menos recen por las personas de Haití, pues lo necesitan demasiado.

BESOS

Maranine


End file.
